Stole
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Always the same, a young man dressed all in black, samurai sword on his back. Victims never hurd their attacker approaching. Until it was too late. Their lives were stole. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_Ok well this is a short little fic it has about four chapters in it, this is the first one and yes i kno its short they all are but i couldnt make them longer they wouldnt let me they were stubborn and said no. I couldnt stop them._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade, sadly. If i did i would have my own castle on the moon where i could do flippys whenever i wanted with ease becasue there is no gravity on the moon.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to my best sister ever, Selena. Ok so technically she aint my sister not is she my sister in law no more cos her and my brother broke up but thats so not the point. Shes still my sister and shes just been there for me even with my midnight phone calls hysterically crying and other stuff. I love her so much its great to kno tht shes here for me even if she does live three towns away.

**Warning: **There are most likely spelling mistakes and probly grammer too in here and future chapters, im too lazy to look in the dictionary.

* * *

**_Chapter one,_**

A scream pierced the once still peaceful night, a blood curdling scream that made even the toughest criminals run for safety. The night returned to silence, bone chilling silence. The blood covered man slowly lowered the still, pale form of his lifeless victum to the ground. Sheathing the sword in its scabbard across his back he straightened her clothes and touched her face lovingly with a gloved hand. He combed her hair with his fingers and arranged it around her small delicate pixie face. Sirens broke the silence of the night, their high pitched wailing waking every being in the vicinity. Blowing his victum a kiss he gently closed her eyes.

He climbed up the fire escape leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world and was not covered in blood or carrying a samurai sword strabbed to his back. He reached the roof and looked down at the alley. She was lying there sweetly on her back, perfectly. Apart from the blood she looked just like the angel he had seen when she first walked into the club that night.

He unstrapped the sword and placed it into the black duffel bag at his feet. He then took off every article of clothing he was wearing and placed them one by one into the metal drum, -situated on the middle of the roof- untilhe was standing stark naked. The last to leave his body and enter into the drum was the ski mask he wore. Pulling it off he shook his two toned slate hair out of his burning crimson eyes.

Kneeling down he retrieved the small bottle of gasoline and matches from the bag. Un-screwing the lid he emtied the liquid into the drum, then trew the bottle back into his duffel bag. He scraped the match against the rough side of the small box until it burst into flame. It crackled as he stared at the orange glow for a few seconds before throwing it into the drum. The gasoline soaked garments burst into flames instantly. A harsh wind blew across the rooftop making the flames flicker and shudder meacingly. He never wavered even when mountain sized goose bumps appeared over his naked body.

Turning his back to the small fire he picked up his bag, slipped the matched inside and zipped it up. He turned briefly, watching the flickering, crackling flames. Its golden light illuminated his pale muscular body. His crimson eyes stared blankly into the fire. Slinging the bag across his shoulder he turned and make his way to the metal door and dissappeared through it.

_The first victim was a petite bubble gum haired girl, her clothing were in pristine condition arranged artifully on her lithe frame. Her choppy hair was combed and arranged stylishly aout her face. Her eyes were closed and she seemed almost peacefully asleep. She was a little angel. Apart from the harsh and cruel stab wound in her chest. Blood was pooled around her. She was found on her back arms by her sides hands on her hips. Her legs straight out infront of her. She had been walking home from clubbing with her friends, it was said she felt like she was being followed for the past couple of weeks. No report was made._

_No witnesses saw the crime commited. The perpatrator was seen to be climbing the fire escape, dressed in black, and a ski mask covering his face. He had a large samurai sword strapped to his back. One witness reports that he stripped his clothing and burned them. "He was like so totally omgosh so damn fyne, and **giggles **i like totally saw his butt, he looked so totally like omgosh good naked"_

* * *

_Ok yes see i told you it was short and the lil part in italics there is the police report and i so had to put some bimbo lil tart in there. She was based off this girl staying around the corner from me i bumped into her and she was full of like totallys and giggling and such._

_Well theres the first chappie i hope you like it, _

_Phoenix_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok well here is chapter 2 of this lil fic thingie, 2 more to go. It annoys me that the chapters are so short but i couldnt make them longer. Ah well_

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to Shelly who lost her life last week, she was so vibrant and full of life, if you ever needed a laugh you could just go to her. I never met her but i talked to her alot through hotmail she was my doppleganger my twin. R.I.P Shelly the world will not be the same without you. I will always love you.

* * *

The stars glinted mishiefly in the velvet sky, the pale moon shoon over the stark white snow making it seem pale gray in colour. Footprints in the snow indicated two people. A man and a women, heading for the forest. Which had been killed by the harshness of winter.

Soft laughter drifted across the white planes. A scream pierced all that was peaceful, sweeping across the white desert, never to be hurd. There he was, man dressed all in black and a black ski mask, samurai sword strapped to his back. Her scream was cut short as his large gloved hands closed around her pale throat. Her eyes bulged as she gasped and struggled for air.

The man lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the nearest tree, soon she would be just like it. Dead. Her legs kicked out at him, catching him in the thigh. But it didnt have any effect on him. He barely felt it. Her movements slowed and her limbs became too heavy for her to move them. Her vision clouded and she breathed no more.

He slowly lowered her to the ground and lent her against the tree. Her legs straight infront of her her back against the trunk, with her gloved hands laying sweetly in her lap. Her clouded eyes stared at him earily. He settled her azure hair around her face, she looked angelic, her head tilted slightly to the side, her lips parted. He placed a kiss on her lips through the ski mask, then closed her eyes with his thumb and index finger.

Standing up her surveyed his masterpiece, satisfied he walked away at a leisurely pace. Not at all worried about his foot prints. They would be buried soon. A blizzard was coming. It always came. At the same hour. On the same day. Without fail. He reached a small clearing surrounded by stones, in the middle was a metal drum. A black duffel bag laying innocently beside it.

Taking off the sword he placed it into the bag, the took off every article of clothing he wore. Last to go was the ski mask adorning his head. His lavender hair was mused and stuck out oddly. A sharp cold bitter wind enveloped his muscular naked form. Goose bumps appeared on his skin but he didn't seem to notice. His lavender eyes sared intently at the drum as the gasoline was poured in and a lit match thrown in shortly after. The drum crackled and heat poure forth from the drum, barely reaching his pale body.

Turning his back on the drum and the delicious golden warmth emitting from it, he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and began walking in the frozen tundra, naked. Leaving only his bare footprints in the snow. Which were soon sweaped away in the torrent of snow.

_The second victim was our young azure haired angel. She was found buried under an avalanch of snow. Leaning against a tree. We think she stopped to rest while walking in the frozen desert, and fell asleep due to the freezing temperatures of Moscow, Russia. The pouty pop princess was in Russia promoting her new album, titled Stole._

_Fans across the world mourn her death. Coronor reports this was no accident, bruise marks were found around her neck. She was strangeld to death. An over zealus fan maybe? Or maybe this was the dark killer. A metal drum was found 100 paces from where she was found. Crime analysts report that the burnt contents of the drum were indeed what looks to be black clothing.He strikes again._

* * *

_Ok well there ya go, this time the victim was Mimi...I hoped you liked it._

_R.I.P Shelly, you will never be forgotten._

_x x x_

_Phoenix_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alrighty here is the third part of this...One more chappie to go and it will be done...I nearly forgot about this until i was looking for a file on my comp and found this woopsies..._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade nor any of its merchandise or anything...I would be a rich girly if i did and wouldnt have my mum badgering me to get a job (pouts)

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to my lovely girlfriend Kara who turned 16 today. Happy Birthday Hunni...Luv you.

* * *

His dark eyes followed her as she treked up the hill to the cliff over looking the ocean. That was his favourite place, it was discreet even during the sunlight hours. Jumping off the branch he had been occupying for most of the day, he followed her silently. He knew she would be his next even before she walked up the hill. She was just so beautiful. He couldn't help himself. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly in the fading light. A beacon. She was calling to him. Whether she knew it or not.

He stepped into the clearing quietly, her back was to him. Her gaze fixed out on the rippling ocean. The rough breeze made her red hair toss wildly about her. He shivered in delight. Her shoulders shook slightly. He could barely hear her quiet sobs, they travelled to him on the wind. A sadistic smile spread across his lips, underneath the mask. He wanted to see her tears, he needed to see the frightened look in her eyes as she stared up at his. As he killed her.

Taking confident strides towards her, he reached her in three large strides. Standing behind her, he could hear her sobs clarely and her curses. He took no notice of what words came out of her mouth, he was too busy delighting in the fact that he got to kill. He could smell her. Roses, she smelt like roses. Taking out his serated edged dagger he caught her red hair in his right hand nad yanked hard. She gave out a small yelp of pain which he delighted in.

He pulled her to him so he could feel her trembling. He pulled her hair downwards so the top of her head rested on his large chest. Her green eyes were filled with tears and fear. He smiled dangerously beneath the mask. He reveled in the sight of pain. Especially when he was the one inflicting it. Her chin wobbled dangerously as a fresh set of tears spilled down her cheeks. This time mourning for her life and not her lost love.

He brought the dagger to her throat, her pleas made him chuckle. He always like it when they begged. He locked his dark eyes onto her emerald green ones as he sliced the dagger through her glorious flesh and jugular. Blood poured out of the wound coating his hands. He spun her around holding her by her shoulders and held her possesively to him. He coated himself thickly in her blood until the flow stopped.

He picked her up and layed her at the edge of the cliff, one arm dangling over the side. Her placed her head on her other arm, and rolled her onto her side. He pulled her head back from her face and neck, and smoothed her clothes. Satisfied he turned and walked through the surrounding bush. Leaving her eyes open so she could watch as the last rays dipped into the water. After pushing through brambles and trudging through leaves, he dame to a small clearing with a metal drum in the middle, a black duffel bag beside it.

The sun had just finished setting and light was fading fast as he stripped off his blood soaked clothing shoes included and threw them all into the drum. His blonde hair danced in the wind as he lifted the ski mask off. Emptying the little bottle of gasoline, he lit the match and thrust it into the drum. He watched transfixed as the flames consumed all inside its heated embrace.

The golden flames illuminated his muscular naked form menicingly. He picked up the duffel bag that had the samurai sword inside, he never used it or put it on, he figured it was just a waste of time. He placed the bloodied dagger inside, zipped it up and slung it over his shoulder, and walked slowly out of the dense bush, without a care in the world.

_The dark killer strikes again, another young female, this time in America. He seems to be everywhere at once. This time he used a serated edged knife to slice her throat. The metal drum was found with the burnt contents of his clothing in it. Police advise all citizens everywhere to stay inside during night and within a group of atleast three or more. No leads so far on the suspect._

* * *

_Teehee Hee...Ooh it happened again another one...Lol_

_Well there it is chapter 3 is done and dusted one more to go..._

Luv Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

_Alrighty here is the last chapter of this whole lil thing_

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my Vampire Blonde acomplice Kelsi, who finishes her course today Woot go you! Lol

* * *

He smiled triumphantly as she hurridly made her way down the dark alleyway, heels clicking rythmically on the concrete. Desperately searching for the poor kitten that was meowing. He almost laughed at her naivite. After all the hype in the news about this 'dark killer' she still ventures out alone. Hah the police dont know what there doing. One killer. Pfft. Sliding out from behind a row of garbage cans he silently trialed after her. They had them fooled and when he reached the final destination where they would all finally met up, he would get that $50 from a certain smug slate haired young man who didnt think this would work.

He cursed the sword on his back as it slowed him down. He didnt see why they all had to wear the stupid swords in the first place. He flexed his gloved fingers, he prefered to use brute strength. And brute strength he had. His breath was stale under the mask, he felt as if he was going to suffocate. He sped up as she slowed to a stop. The tape slowly cliked as it ended.

Before she could turn around he grabbed her, her scream nearly made his ears bleed. He cut her off by wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing tightly. Cutting off her airway. She choked and gasped as she clawed at his gloved hands. He gritted his teeth as her nails almost cut through the tough fabric. He cursed himself. He just had to find the toughest little chick in LA.

He felt her go limp and let her fall to the ground in a heap. He propped her up against a wall. Her pink halter and pink miniskirt he smoothed out lovingly before turning his attention to her hair. He combed it with his fingers and settled the waves delicately around her face. She was gorgeous. It seemed almost a shame to kill her. He noted the two small fangs protruding from just under her top lip. He smiled.

Turning he climbed up the fire escape cursing the sword all the way up. It kept getting him stuck. When he reached the top he hastily tore the ski mask off and breathed in the pollution infested air. But it was a lot sweeter then the stale air he had prieveously been breathing. His flaming red hair waved cheerily in the night air.

He tossed the mask into the metal drum sitting near the edge of the roof, he pulled the much irritated sword from his back and flung it into the black duffel bag. He pulled off every article of clothing he wore, cursing as his pant leg got stuck around his shoe. He dumped it all into the drum and poured the gasoline in. Watching as it coated his clothing. He then chucked the lit match in afterwards. Staring lovingly as the flames roared to life. His hands moved over his slim muscular body looking for any injury he might have sustained.

Satisfied that there was nothing, he placed the sword properly in the duffel bag along with the matches and zipping it up he slung it over his shoulder. The golden flames licked hungrily at the items in the drum. His eyes reflected the flames in their translucent blue depths. His red hair lay flat by the mask, a few stray whispy bits floated around his face. The rest laying in choppy lengths above his shoulders.

Reluctantly turning he searched for the metal door and slowly strolled towards it. His mind on what it would look like if the entire apartment block mysteriously burst into flames.

_Police found yet another body today in the same state as prievious victims. No sign of the dark killer as of yet. But police investigated a small fire on the roof of an LA apartment complex. Found in it was what once was black clothing. The victim was strangled and left neatly propped against a wall in an alley. Police still have no leads._

* * *

_Mwahahahahahahaha they got away with it Lol are they not just so clever? Or maybe stupid. Hehe_

_Well that was the last in this lil ficcy thing _

_Phoenix_


End file.
